


Maybe It's Our Thing

by semiautomagic



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: I believe they have so much chemistry, M/M, What Ifs, binding time and space, just fun and a little love, mentions of other possible relationships, this is so not canon but I just love the two together, why the hell not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiautomagic/pseuds/semiautomagic
Summary: A little pause in work, a lunch break, two cigarettes, two very special agents and one coffee.Ever imagined Chet and Albert do a small talk?





	Maybe It's Our Thing

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this is crazy like completely because all the mentioned events are either made up or mixed the way they've never been in canon. I just wanted to see these two together and in my mind they mix perfectly with this weird and just a little messed-up relationship they have. and I feel like Chester is so unappreciated and he deserves so much more (love)

"Hey, Al!" Chester's voice came from behind him unfailingly followed by appearance of it's owner. Even this time of the day he looked fresh and dandy and cheerful as usual. Although on the last part "usual" came mostly when he was with Albert. Other times even Rosenfield would describe him as sass. "Enjoying a break?"

Albert gave him one of those _do-I-really-need-to-answer-that_ kind of looks and took a drag on a cigarette instead and then sipped his coffee. Chet smiled him best of his sugar teasing smiles and fished a pack out of Albert's own pocket without even a sign of hesitation or discomfort. The pathologist narrowed his eyes waiting for the next move. Special agent Desmond was all about actions, going a long way, playing the main part in his own scenario. He carefully opened the pack and took a dub, casually put it in his mouth. His next gesture made Rosenfield freeze in one place wide-eyed as Chester caught his hand by the elbow and leaned forward to get a light from the one he was smoking.

"Are you out of you friggin' mind?" Albert almost hissed right in his face still way too close for a formal chit-chat of two colleagues.

"Relax", Desmond straightened and breathed out smoke. "No one here and no one cares a damn thing, Albert. Sometimes I think we can show up at work wearing some clown costumes for all we like, no one would even bother. As long as we get results. We _are_ the cursed flock anyway." This time he didn't even trouble himself leaning in. "You know, the weird shit squad."

Albert grunted and shook his head. The nickname for their little special Gordon's task force B - for Bullshit as he always ventured - was very spot on and he hated it. Not the force, not the guys he was on it with, but everything that came in as a bonus.

"That reminds me", Desmond continued after a moment of shared confirming silence. "Have you seen the new guy?"

"Stanley?" Rosenfield vaguely remembered reading a file that Gordon slammed on his desk hours before. This man making him welcome and train newbies was starting to get on his nerves but this time - unlike the one with Cooper - it was actually his area. Sam Stanley was about to become their another ME. He didn't recall him being tagged as another petal though.

"Yeah, him", Chet's smile became playful again. "I'd say he's fresh out of Quantico, still has this vealy feel to him. Extremely cute and horribly insecure. Not to mention shy as a butterfly. I almost feel like I have to take over him.. you know, as a senior."

"Oh, cut the crap, Des", Albert put out his cigarette and threw it in the trash bin nearby. He tried to sound serious and maybe a bit angry like his usual self but couldn't hide a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. With Desmond he was somehow different, at times just a tiny bit but all the same different. "The boy just came in. Considering his record I should at least give him a little chance to express himself. And you give him some space to do so."

"Why the drama, I've just called him out for a coffee. Usual stuff. We all do."

"Don't tell me", Albert changed his posture. "You made him spill the coffee all over his lap."

That was more of a statement than a question. Chester couldn't decide if he should look proud or offended. "How'd you know anyway?"

"I've seen him just briefly", Albert moved a shoulder as if shrugging but not really. "But read his file. He seemed the type. And I noticed traces of blot on his pants the other day. Did the math."

"I really am that predictable to you, ain't I?" Agent lowered his voice as his smile changed again becoming more warm, more intimate, his eyes now looking at grinning medical examiner with badly hidden admiration.

Albert tsked and half returned the smile. "Only when you gleam like this getting particularly needy. And, by God, _that_ I can tell."

"And it always bugged me how I could never tell if you are." Chet gave him a mockingly measured look this time. "Don't even try telling me you didn't want me, because you did. And that _I_ can tell."

" _Yeah_ ", Rosenfield finished the coffee in on go and tossed the cup to the bin to rejoin with the cigarette. "So what about Stanley? Should I be jealous?"

"Only in the same way I should be jealous about Cooper", Desmond almost dropped his own stub on the concrete but cough Albert's disapproving look and refrained from doing so. "We just had a coffee. I'm not entirely sure he's, well, _one of us_. I do have hopes, although it's a bit crazy. I mean, what are the odds?"

"What were the odds of two of us meeting at a random club that night not even knowing we both were Bureau?" Albert crossed his arms and took a deep breath. "And not just meeting but hooking up? Philly is big enough city yet it happened. And here.. Well, Cooper is obviously straight so is Earle and Gordon. Jeffries, my team, I'm sure, that slimy guy from night shift, etc. So that would make us.. what? Three men out of fifty?"

Chester sighted flinging the cigarette in the trash. The odds were minimal yet he did first met Rosenfield at a night club in Kensington and fell so hard for him they undignifyingly wound up in the club's toilet frantically kissing and definitely aiming for a blind, alcohol infused sex through the hammering beat of music and flashing multicoloured light.

"That's.. ugh, still 1.5%", he managed shaking the memory off.

"Well, the Rose _is_ **Blue** ", Albert snorted quite uncharacteristically but that only made Chester enjoy it more. "Maybe it's a thing. Like... _Being Blue Yourself Is Not A Requirement, But It Definitely Helps._ Imagine it a slogan."

Chester's laugh was genuine, he even felt little tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He really did love Albert in so many different ways.


End file.
